Virtual spaces used to enable users to participate in games and/or other online activities are known. In some of these virtual spaces, avatars representing the users may be provided. Avatars used to represent users may include visual characteristics such that users within the virtual space may recognize a user by his avatar.
In some virtual spaces, users may select and/or alter their appearance to other users, e.g. by modifying their avatars. Traditionally, a particular user using a particular avatar in a first virtual space may be (visually) recognizable to other users in the first virtual space, though there may be doubt whether multiple users are using similar or substantially indistinguishable avatars. However, when the particular user uses a different avatar and/or engages in a different virtual space, e.g. for a new game, the particular user and/or his representative avatar would not (necessarily) be instantly recognizable to the other users.